The application of insecticide products dispersed in the form of fumes and used for the disinsecting of closed, empty units is already known.
This application is usually made by means of smoke pots which, as a result of involving a known method, is easy and convenient to use.
The contents of these pots include:
a) An inert matrix comprised of a porous product which is not involved in the combustion (i.e., a silicate). PA1 b) An active ingredient which is borne and dispersed by the gases produced in the combustion, forming a dry smoke. PA1 c) A combustible product capable of continuing to burn once ignited, such as a combustion wax, which is a hydrocarbon compound which can be combusted in the presence of oxygen. PA1 d) An air chamber at the top for supplying the oxygen necessary for the combustion.
The fuel is initially ignited by means of a fuse which is inserted inside the fuel and which is lit once the unit has been cleared and closed.
The gas by-products of the combustion build up pressure inside the pot, from which they spurt out through a hole in the center of the top, carrying along the active material which is dispersed in the smoke and expands with it, permeating the entire area.